demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Booksandanimeareawesome/HTSMADWT: Character Quotes
Whew! That was a long acronym. Okay, so basically this blog post is a continuation of my first tutorial on the finer points of making an OC Page. I suppose this makes HTSMADWT a series now? I guess. That's too long of a title, but whatever. As the title suggests, this topic is on how to use properly place a quote from a character on their wiki page. We have a handy-dandy wikia-generated quote template that has been activated on the DP wiki, so I strongly advise that you take advantage of using it. If you don't... well, I'll have to edit in the template, anyway, so you might as well save me some time. And it looks cooler than plain text, I can gurantee that. Anything looks cooler than plain text, actually, but I'm going off on a tangent. Using this template, like any others, doesn't actually require use of wikitext. you simply press the "add template" button and pick the template labeled "Quote". Below I've provided two examples for how to add a quote to an article, one for each type of editor. Visual Editor I'm using Jasmin Martinez as my example for the Visual Editor. The button to add templates in the Visual Editor is located in the "Insert" dropdown menu. It's the sixth button down. After you press the template button, you'll get a list of all the templates. Type "Quote" into the searchbar and you'll see two buttons: one for the Quote template and one for the Quote Dialogue template. Quote is used when you only have a single person speaking. Quote Dialogue is for when you want to quote a conversation between two or more people. For this post, I'll be focusing on the Quote template. If you press the "Quote" button, you'll get something that looks a bit like this: As you can see above, there will be three boxes that you can fill in. The first is for the actual dialogue—whatever your character has said. The second is for the name of the character speaking, which should be the name of the article. The third is where you put some context and a description of the conversation. If the person your character is talking to has an article page, please link to the page. The basic format for links to DP wiki articles looks like this: Text you want to show For example, Abby would lead to the article Abigail Rose, or Abby's article. Once you press "Apply Changes", the final template should look like this: Notice that a comma automatically appears between the second and third entries. Take this into account when you're adding your quote into the template. Classic Editor I'll be using Blythe Morgan's page as an example for the Classic Editor. When you first open the editor, the template menu isn't visible. You have to press the arrows on the "Add Features and Media" and "Categories" menus to hide them and make room for the template menu. Click "Add other templates". You should get something that looks like this: Type "Template:Quote" into the searchbar and press "Insert". That should give you this: After this, everything more or less works the same way as the Visual editor: Box 1 is for the quote, Box 2 is for the speaker, Box 3 is for the context. You can click "Preview" when you're done to see what the template will look like, and if you're satisfied, click "OK". The template will appear as a green puzzle piece. Click "Publish", and bam! Magic. One last tip: Don't put quotation marks around the text you put into Box 1. The template already has those big blue ones, so you're fine. Well, that's it for the Quote template. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials